


I Miss You

by SoftfortheScronch



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora doesn't realize she's just head over heels in love, F/F, I feel like if she was writing a letter to catra shed just go full emo poet, I know adora doesn't really have a way with words, Owie, and has a lot of really strong totally platonic feeling towards her, bc she doesn't even realize she loves her, but like, only mentions of Catra, reading this hurts me, she just misses her best friend, this is set just after the portal thing, what about it, who isn't even her girlfriend yet, writing this hurt me, yes I turned Adora into an emo poet who writes a letter to her cat girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: Adora writes Catra a letter
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora writes a letter to Catra

Adora sits at her desk in her bedroom in Brightmoon. Her head was full of thoughts and memories. Tears were threatening to spill over but she held them back. Her heart ached to be curled up in their bed in the barracks, to be sneaking around after hours giggling and shushing each other, to be back in her arms where nobody could hurt her, to feel her soft fur against her skin.  


To just be back with her. To be back with Catra. 

She picked up the pen and pressed it to the paper. 

_Dear Catra,_

_Theres a lot I want to say to you, but I’m not sure how, so I’ll just do my best. Leaving you behind was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out of my body and stamped it flat. I’ve cried myself to sleep more times than I can count because I feel like part of myself, a part of who I am, my heart, my soul, whatever, is missing and I don’t think I’m ever getting it back. The sound of you purring haunts me when I’m on the edge of sleep and I want to badly to hear it again, to hear your soft snores, the sound of your laughter, the way your voice sounds when you call me stupid or dumb. Nobody here calls me anything but Adora. Or She ra. You used to call me ‘Dora’, do you remember that? I loved it so much and I miss it. Everything suddenly got so complicated and most of the time I have no clue what to do or how to even get thought the next five minutes. Id give anything to have you back by my side again, to have my partner in crime back, my best friend._

_When I told you that as long as we had each other nothing really bad could happen, I didn’t account for me being the reason we separated. So I’m sorry. I’m sorry for leaving you. I’m sorry for always being Shadow Weavers favourite. I’m sorry for never defending you properly._

_I’m sorry I fucked up so badly I landed us here, on opposite sides of a planetary war. I’m sorry that I made you hate me. I’m sorry that I made you pull that lever._

_That portal reality was… a lot. It only made me miss you more, miss you more than I’ve ever missed anything in my life, more than I even thought possible. I miss you so much it physically hurts if I think about it too long._

_I know we’re supposed to be enemies now, but I can’t bring myself to hate you. My heart aches to have you back with me and it always will. You’ll always have a home in my heart Catra._

_I love you._

_Adora_

Adora folds the tear blotted paper. She stuffs it into an envelope and carefully writes Catras name on the front. Adora never intended to send this letter of course, but she had to get it all off her chest somehow, and Perfuma had suggested this. Perfuma had also suggested to burn it or rip it up, but Adora somehow didn’t have the heart, so she carefully places it in her desk drawer and wipes her eyes, feeling a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all wanna see Catra finding this letter after the war just lemme know 👀
> 
> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finds the letter years after the war ended.

“Are you sure theres no more of that cream here?” Catra asks, digging through one of the drawers of Adoras desk, her tail swishing behind her. 

“Yeah, I used the rest of it after my workout last night, Ill have to get some more from Perfuma,” 

Catra crouches and pulls open the bottom drawer, frowning as she notices an envelope addressed to her crumpled slightly at the back of the drawer.

“Whats this?” She asks, pulling it out and standing so she could lean back against the desk. She pushes the drawer closed with her foot as she turns the envelope over in her hand. 

“Whats What?” Adora asks, looking over from her place on the bed. She was brushing her hair in her sports bra and sleep shorts, sitting with her knees bent, legs splayed out to the sides.  


Her face instantly flushes and she scrambles to her feet, tumbling off the bed. She drops the brush on the floor as she reaches to snatch the letter from Catras hands. Catra is quicker though, and she jumps up onto the desk, crouching and holding the letter away from Adora. 

“Its addressed to me,” She says “Can I read it? Please?” 

Adoras face burns thinking about the contents of that letter, or what she remembered of it, it was so long ago. She sighs, leaning back against the desk and clasping her hands in front of her. She really did appreciate Catra asking her permission. 

“I guess,” 

Catra sits, crossing her legs below her. She carefully pulls the letter out of the envelope and does her best to uncrumple it, smoothing it out across her knee before picking it up to read it.  


Adora watches as Catras expression morphs as she reads the letter. She looks down at her hands, nervously fiddling with her thumbs, her long blonde hair shielding her face. 

“Adora…” Catra whispers when she finishes, her voice soft and vulnerable “I-” 

“I wrote that almost two years after I joined the rebellion,” Adora says quickly “Just after…just after the portal,"

Catra looks back to the letter, then lays it on the desk, sliding to her feet and walking over to Adora, taking her hands in her own as tears begin to roll freely down her own face.  


“The portal reality just….destroyed me, for a really long time,” Adora says "I had my entire life torn down for the second time and I saw everybody I cared about die, you twice, and I didn't know if any of you would be okay," 

Catras ears flatten in guilt, something inside her still believing that it was her fault, despite her therapists insistence that a lot of larger things were at play in that decision. 

“I was really angry, and also mourning, both for Angella and that fake reality. But I couldn’t bring myself to direct any of the anger at you and I just couldn’t understand why. I mainly blamed myself,” 

Adora looks up at her, tears in her eye and a look of despair on her face. 

“I loved you so much, even then, and I didn’t know how to handle that. At the time I didn’t even realize it was more than just platonic,” Adora says with a laugh, sniffing “Perfuma suggested I write all my feelings down in a letter to you,” 

“And did It help?” Catra asks, placing a hand on the side of Adoras face gently, afraid her touch would shatter Adora into a million shards of glass. 

“It did for the moment, but only getting you back helped me to fully work though how I felt, and when you told me you loved me? Its like everything fell into place,”  


Adora smiles at her, leaning into Catras hand slightly, her own hand coming up to rest against it. Catra steps closer, between Adoras legs, and pulls her into a hug. Adora buries her face into the felines chest, gripping her back tightly, as if when she let her go, Catra would just fade back into memories and dreams. 

“I love you so much,” she says, crying into Catras chest as Catras hand weaves into the hair on the back of Adoras head.  


“Adora, I love you so much and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I put you thought all that, that I made you think you were to blame for anything that happened,” 

Adora pulls back, horrified, taking Catra face into her hands and pressing her forehead to hers 

“Don’t you ever apologize, we both put each other through a lot but its okay, we have each other again, we’ve grown, we've made amends, the past doesn’t matter anymore,” 

“Im never letting you go again,” Catra says 

She kisses Adora, pouring as much love as she could into the gesture. Then she pulls her into another hug. 

“Promise?” Adora asks, her voice muffled in Catras shoulder

“I Promise,” Catra says, squeezing Adora tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Y'all go. I don't know if this is any good but I think I like it so its whatever haha
> 
> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
